Intertwined
by GreenNinja23
Summary: 18 year old Annabeth Chase has been locked away in a tower her whole life. Her father has filled her mind with lies. What happens when she meets 20 year old Percy Jackson and he helps her face the fears her father has created and make her dream come true? Full summary inside!
1. Our Story Begins(Annabeth)

_**Full summary: It's based off the movie Tangled but of course I changed it a bit to make it more interesting! It's actually going to be pretty good. Since Tangled was a musical there will be singing and songs in the story so...yea...also since she had 'magic' hair or whatever there will also be 'magic' in the story...I'm actually kind of excited about this story! Enjoy :)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or the Percy Jackson series!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I threw the covers off of me and rolled out of bed. I could smell breakfast being made by my dad downstairs. I walked over to my balcony and opened the door. I took a moment and breathed in the crisp morning air.

My name is Annabeth Chase….And I've got an interesting story.

I guess it all started back when I was born.

I was a very happy, healthy baby. Born with golden blond curly hair and bright grey eyes. I'm almost an exact copy of my mother. I have her eyes and hair. I have never cut my hair, it's long… Really long. Its 70 feet long and drags everywhere. My father told me he wants my hair long. My mother had extremely long hair too. But I wouldn't know if that's still true. My father told me that my mother left when I was only a couple of months old. She ran off with another man. All I have left of her is an old photograph. I know I should hate her for leaving but I do want to remember my mother and keeping the picture close to me helps me do that.

When my mother left my father was heartbroken. He packed up what he could and left, taking me with him. We moved to a small town located outside of the city. Almost no one is near us….It's almost like we're hidden away from the rest of the world.

Father leaves on trips often and I don't have anyone to keep me company except my pet chameleon Rascal.

Our house is almost tower like. My bedroom is at the very top. I have a balcony that I use to look out onto the city and see all the lights radiating from cars and houses.

My father has raised me by himself for the past 17 years. Well it's going to be eighteen soon, my birthday is in a couple of days. My father is caring but he had many rules. Rules that I must always follow. I'll explain.

You see I'm not exactly like everyone else…My mother was very sick during labor, which caused her to almost die. Doctors couldn't heal her and prayed for a miracle. Guards searched and searched and one was lucky enough to find a magic flower. The flower was made into medication and my mother was healed. It was almost….magical.

I'm not normal therefore I need protection. My hair glows and has the ability to heal the injured and make the old young again when I sing. Due to this fact, my father never lets me leave the house. I can't even go out onto the yard. He has always told me that if I went outside someone would try and take me away from him and use my special gift for their own advantage.

Sure I've always wondered what went on in the world around me but I'm smart to know that my father is more experienced then me when it comes to the outside. He has to make trips to the city to get food or anything else needed.

You would think I would get bored up in this tower….Sometimes I do. To help pass the time I paint…or play the guitar. I love to paint. All the walls and floors are covered in my work. I also love music, which is why I am always up in my room writing songs. Someday I'm going to perform at the music festival.

I decided I would try again today. My 18th birthday was coming up….he couldn't say no again could he? You see every year on my birthday the city has a huge music festival. The music is so loud I can hear it from my bedroom. Near the end of the event everyone lights these lanterns and release them into the sky. I watch in awe as they slowly rise farther and farther into the sky. Every year I've asked to go and father has always said no. Surely he can't say no this time right? I mean I'm turning 18! That's a big deal. This will also be my 105th attempt to go. 105 times…that's how badly I want to go.

I shut my balcony door and walked down to the kitchen. I saw a plate of food on the table near a note.

'_Annabeth,_

_I noticed we were running low on food so I'm heading into the city to get some more. I will return shortly. Please start on your chores._

_Father'_

I sighed. I quickly finished up my breakfast and got to work.

"_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean. Polish and wax do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three._

_I'll add a few new painting to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically _

_Just wonder…._

_When will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

_Paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!_

_And I'll reread the books…if I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair._

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' _

_When will my life begin?_

_And on my birthday __**(Had to change the line)**_

_Lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year…_

_What is it like out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older…_

_Father might just let me go….." __**(Had to change the line)**_

It's almost like I have a daily routine. Eat, finish my chores, sleep, then the cycle is repeated. It's almost like I'm not really living…. simply just going through the motions. I'm waiting for something exciting to happen. I'm waiting for my life to finally begin. Of course at the time I didn't realize it would happen quicker than I ever would have expected.

My name is Annabeth Chase, and my interesting story is about to officially begin.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Just wait the whole 105 thing will make sense sooner or later... I'm going to try and get the next chapter up tomorrow...and for those of you who read Falling All Over Again I know I must seem crazy for starting another story but I don't have writers block with this one! So I think ill be ok! I hope you guys liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Review, follow, favorite! :)**


	2. Percy Fricken Jackson

**Hey guys I know this is late...long story short I got very sick! Still am actually...I need to get caught up on homework but I owe you guys a chapter! Sorry for how short it is! I'll try and update soon!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Percy Jackson(Annabeth does! :P) OR Tangled!**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

"Jackson let's move!"

I turn around and see the Stoll brothers glaring at me. I smirk and tighten my satchel around my chest.

"Fine follow me."

The twins do as I say and mimic my movements as we jump and sneak across the rooftop of the mansion, the guards below having no clue what's happening above them. When we reach where we need I stop and look to my right at the view in front of me. The Stoll brothers and reaching into their bags and grabbing rope.

"Wow…I could get used to a view like this."

"Percy! C'mon!"

I held my hand up to silence them.

"Hold on…Yep I'm used to it….Guys I want a castle."

Travis rolled his eyes.

"We do this job…and you can buy your own castle."

Connor wrapped the rope around my waist when Travis pulled me back. Conner tied the rope tightly and gave us a thumbs up. The twins slowly lowered me down into the room. Guards stood watch with their backs to me. I smirked when I could see our target in sight.

Lady Athena's golden locket. Most prized, and expensive item she owns.

It's a medium sized gold locket and a gold chain. Gold….ah what a beautiful word.

Lady Athena is the richest woman in the city, but also the kindest. I feel kinda bad about stealing from her but I need a way to support myself! She has enough money.

I slowly removed the glass case protecting the locket and grabbed it. I set it in my satchel when a guard sneezed.

"Ugh got a cold?"

The guarded rubbed his nose and sighed.

"Yea…"

His eyes widened in realization and he turned around…..just in time to see me being pulled to safety by the Stolls.

"Hey wait!" He cried.

I ran faster then I probably ever have, the Stoll brothers right behind me. We were just crossing the bridge leading out of the city and into the forest.

"Couldn't you guys see me with my own castle? I certainly can!"

I shouted as the three of us rushed forward.

I could hear the footsteps of guards and the pounding of the horses hoofs behind me. I tried to get my feet to move faster but they kept the same pace. I could hear Conner behind me.

"Move faster! They're not far!"

I stopped at a nearby tree and frowned. I saw three wanted ads one for each of us.

"Oh no! No no no no! This is bad!...They just can't get my eyes right! They used a lime green! My eyes are more of a sea green if anything!"

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Who cares?"

"Well that's easy for you to say."

I grabbed their posters and shoved it in their faces.

"You guys look amazing!"

They grabbed the posters and tore them up.

"We need to leave! Now!" They yelled.

I took a deep breath and started running. Up ahead I could see a boulder blocking the way. I smirked to myself….Perfect.

"Hey guys throw me over and I'll help you up! Then we'll lose the guards."

Travis looked at me suspiciously.

"How do we know you won't just ditch us and leave us to be caught when we throw you over?"

"What? After everything we've been through together and you still don't trust me?"

"Give us the satchel and you'll get it back when you help us over."

"Guys c'mon!"

They merely stood and looked at me.

"Ouch…."

I gave them my satchel and they grabbed my legs and threw me over. When I landed on top they shouted.

"Alright pretty boy help us up."

I shook my head and smirked.

"Sorry gentlemen, my hands are full."

I smiled cheekily when I held up my satchel I stole back from them. I gave a small salute and jumped down on the other side. I could hear their curses and the fast approaching guards. I needed to get out of here and fast.

I ran through the forest having no idea where to go. I was jumping over rocks and logs and I saw a vine hanging off a tree. I grabbed it and swung on it. The head guard was riding on his horse beneath me and I kicked him off and took his place on the horse. The horse stopped abruptly and turned to glare at me.

"Come on! Forward!"

The horse started nipping and biting at me trying to get my satchel. We fought until it was knocked out of my hand and on a tree branch hanging over a cliff. I jumped and dove for the bag. The horse stomped his hoofs over and over trying to make me fall but I made it to the satchel. I smirked in the horses face as I held the bag in my hand.

The smirked quickly fell from my face when the branch snapped. The horse and I plummeted down to the forest floor below, screaming the whole way. I landed near a rock and hid until the horse was out of my sight. I sighed in relief and pushed past a curtain of ivy that was growing down the mouth of the small cave I was in. I walked through the small cave until I reached the other side. I gasped at the beauty that was before me.

I saw a small waterfall leading into a small stream. Grass and flowers grew everywhere, it was beautiful. There was a tower-like house in beside the stream. My attention was instantly drawn to it.

I could hear sounds behind me and I quickly snapped out of my trance. The house seemed abandoned so I began to climb the side of it. It took some doing but I managed to climb through the balcony doors. I didn't see anyone so it seemed safe.

I opened my satchel and took out the locket.

"Ah! Come to Papa."

Before I knew what was happening, everything went black.

* * *

**I bet you guys can guess what happens next :) I'll try and update soon but please review it motivates me to update faster!**


	3. The Deal

**So in case you didn't know i went back and changed some things in the first two chapters. I needed to or else the ending wouldn't be good...anyway guess what movie I saw yesterday? Tangled! It was on TV and I was fangirling the whole time. No really I was, my mom was laughing at me. I was like clapping and laughing during the boat scene and yelling "THE FEELS!" So anyway...go back and read the first two chapters again then this one. and its extra long so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or the PJO series!**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I felt something quickly poke my ear and I woke up. I groaned as I started to open my eyes. My head hurt and I was dizzy. I tried to move but my hands and legs were bound to the chair I was in. I wasn't bounded by rope, It looked like… hair? What the heck? I saw a trail of long blond hair leading up into the banister overhead. There was someone standing up there, hiding.

"Is this…_hair_?"

I didn't really expect an answer but a shaky female voice replied.

"Struggling…. Struggling is pointless."

She didn't seem too sure of the situation.

"Huh?"

The woman jumped down from the banister but remained hidden by darkness. She took a breath and spoke with a slight quiver in her voice.

"I know why you're here….and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?"

I was confused. Why would she be afraid of me? I'm the one who's tied up here!

The woman slowly emerged from the shadows. My eyes widened when I saw her. She wasn't a woman she was a young lady. She didn't look any older than 20. Her golden hair shined in the sunlight, giving her sort of a soft halo. Her eyes were a beautiful yet intimidating grey. Her eyes held a combination of fear and determination. An odd mix if you ask me. She was holding a frying pan in her hand and I suddenly knew what made my head hurt. She was wearing a slender purple dress and no shoes on her feet. She seemed so….innocent.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

She raised her frying pan slightly.

"Huh?"

She glared and raised the frying pan higher and her voice became threatening.

"Who are you…and _how_ did you fine me?"

I finally snapped out of the trance her beauty put me in. I've never seen anyone so beautiful, but I was being held hostage and I needed to escape. I smirked to myself. No girl has been able to resist the Percy Jackson charm. This girl should be no different right? I cleared my throat and looked into her eyes.

"I know not who you are or how I came to find you, but may I just say.."

Here it comes…I flashed my signature flirty smile.

"Hi…How ya doing? Name's Percy Jackson."

The girl didn't seem to fazed, just a bit surprised at first. This is unusual for me. She leaned closer and held the frying pan in front of my face.

"Who else knows my location _Percy Jackson?"_

By the way she said my name told me she didn't think too fond of me. What's with all the weird questions anyway? You would think someone was out to get her.

"Alright Blondie-"

"Annabeth."

"Gesundheit. Listen I was in a situation, running looking for a place to hide-"

Then I remembered…My satchel! I frantically looked around for the treasured item.

"Oh no no no! Where's my satchel?"

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"I've hidden it—somewhere you'll never find it."

I glanced around the room, than my eyes landed on a pot in the corner.

"It's in that pot isn't it?"

She raised the frying pan before I could register what was happening, she swung and everything went dark again.

**Annabeth's POV:**

_*A few moments before Percy woke up*_

I needed to hide him! Father can't see him! I stuffed him in the closet…after a few unsuccessful tries. I slowly backed away from the closet.

"I have a person in my closet…I have a person in my closet!"

I laughed at my reflection in the mirror.

"Not strong enough to take care of myself father? Ha! Tell that to my frying pan!"  
Granted I probably shouldn't have swung the frying pan around because it whacked me in the side of the head. I winced and rubbed my head.

Shortly after I could hear father calling for me to let down my hair. I nervously glanced at the closet and made my way to my balcony. I threw my long hair over the ledge and I saw my father's smiling face.

"Annabeth! I have a surprise for you!"

I nervously smiled and nodded.

"I do too!

"I bet mine's better!"

I sighed and whispered to myself as I pulled him up.

"I seriously doubt it…"

When I finally pulled my father up he walked into my room with a smile on his face.

"I'm making hazelnut soup tonight! Your favorite!"

"Uh that's great father…but um as you know my birthday is coming up."

"Oh I don't think so dear…I remember your birthday was last year."

He turned his back to me and started unpacking the food he brought. I started inching towards the closet.

"Well that's the thing about birthdays! There kinda annual…But uh I'll be turning 18 which means I'll be more grown up…"

"Just spit it out Annabeth!"

"For my birthday I want to see the floating lights!"

"Annabeth we've been over this…The world is a dangerous place and you aren't strong enough to be in it."

"Well that's the thing father you think I'm not strong enough…"

"Oh dear I know you're not strong enough."

I inched closer to the closet.

"But I think I am."

"No Annabeth you aren't so you aren't going anywhere."

Closer and closer.

"But if I could show you…"

My fingers were on the chair holding the door closed.

"No Annabeth! I've told you before!"

Now he turns and faces me, his eyes bright with rage.

"You. Are. NOT. To. Leave. This. House! _Ever!_"

I stood there, eyes wide. My father rarely raises his voice to me. My fingers slowly slid off the chair and down to my sides. I looked down at the ground and I could hear my father sigh.

"Great now I'm the bad guy…."

"Um…Father I know what I want for my birthday…"

His fingers were rubbing his forehead and he sighed, irritated.

"What?"

"Um those really nice paints you got me a couple years ago?"

"Annabeth it took me 3 days to get those! That's a long trip!"

"I…I just thought it was better than…than the floating lights."

My father sighed and took me in his arms.

"Ok dear…I love you alright?"

I smiled as his kissed my hair.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

I waved to my father as he walked away from our tower. I dashed over to the closet and slowly opened it. I ran and hid behind a chair and waited. The almost lifeless body fell on the floor and slowly slid forward until it finally came to a stop. I poked the strangers head with my frying pan and sighed when he still stayed unmoving. I set him in the chair and wrapped my hair around him to keep him in place. I climbed the banister and waited.

Rascal must have gotten tired of waiting because he stuck his tongue in the man's ear and he woke up. This man was very strange. When I emerged from the darkness he seemed to be studying me. He didn't answer most of my questions but he did give me his name. _Percy Jackson._

I hid his bag in a nearby pot and when he woke up he guessed instantly where I hid it. So I hit him again with my frying pan and hid it under the broken bottom step of the stairs. He would never find it.

Rascal tongued his ear again and he woke up with a yelp. He glared at innocent Rascal.

"Would you _stop _doing that!?"

"Why are you here Percy Jackson?" He turned towards me.

"What?"

"Are you here for my hair?"

"_What?"_

"So what do you want with my hair? To cut it? Sell it?"

"No! Listen the only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it! Lit-er-a-lly!"

I was confused, if he didn't want my hair why was he here?

"So you don't want my hair?"

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look I was being chased, saw a tower, and I climbed it. End of story."

"And….you're telling the truth?" I held my frying pan towards his face.

"_Yes!"_

Rascal climbed down from my shoulder and stared him in the eye. He signaled with his tail to have a meeting in the corner, his tiny glare never leaving Percy's shocked face. I slowly back away and held him in my hands.

"I know I think he's telling the truth too!"

"…."

"But I need someone to take me!"

"…"

"What other choice do I have?"

I sighed and noticed Percy was bouncing in his chair. A poor excuse of escape.

"Ok _Percy Jackson _I'm prepared to offer you a deal. Look this way."

"Deal?"

I pulled my hair in the direction I was going and Percy's chair fell over in the process. I held back a curtain revealing the painting of the floating lights I did eariler.

"Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?"

I whispered to myself in amazement.

"Lanterns…I knew they weren't stars!"

I quickly regained my stance.

"Well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You-I pointed my frying pan at him- will act as my guide and take me to see these lanterns and…return me home safely. Then and only then will you get your satchel back. That is my deal."

I held my frying pan to my chest and stood tall. Percy lifted himself up with his fingers and pushed the chair over to its side.

"Yea…no can do unfortunately the kingdom and I don't see eye to eye so I won't be taking you anywhere."

I frowned and jump down from the ledge I was on. I grabbed more of my hair as I walked forward.

"Something brought you here _Percy Jackson_."

I pulled him up so now he was sitting upright in the chair with a confused look on his face.

"Call it what you will…fate….destiny.."

"A horse."

"So I have made the decision to trust you-"

"A horrible decision really."

"But trust _me_ when I tell you this…" I tugged on my hair and pulled the chair closer. Percy was leaning closer to me and our faces were closer together.

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick but without my help you will never find your precious satchel."

Percy cleared his throat.

"Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise."

Percy gave me an unconvinced stare.

"And when I promise something I never _ever_ break that promise."

He raised one eyebrow.

"_Ever."_

He looked at rascal then back at me.

"Alright listen I didn't want to have to do this but you left me no choice. Here comes the smolder."

He purses his lips and stares at me for a moment. I continue glaring at him.

"This is kind of an off day for me this normally doesn't happen."

When I don't say anything he lets out a quick frustrated sigh.

"Fine! I'll take you to see your lanterns."

I let go of the chair in excitement.

"Really?!"

The chair and Percy land on the floor with a thud. I wince at the sound.

"Oops?"

I could hear Percy groan and his weak and defeated voice.

"I think you broke my smolder."

**Percy's POV:**

Finally after I agreed to her little deal Annabeth let me go. I started to make my way down the tower wall when I called to her.

"You coming blondie?"

I could see her gripping her hair tightly and looking out the window. What I didn't expect is to hear her start singing.

"_Look at the world, so close_

_And I'm halfway to it, look at it all. _

_So big! Do I ever dare?_

_Look at me! Here at last I just have to do it._

_Should I? No!...Here I go."_

I ducked as she came flying down on her long hair, giggling all the way. She stopped just before reaching the ground. She slowly put her foot on the grass and smiled. Then she started singing again. Insert eye roll here.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt! Just like I dreamed they be_

_Just feel that summer breeze! The way its calling me._

_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

_I could go running, and racing, and dancing and chasing, and leaping, and bounding!_

_Hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing and finally feeling_

_That's when my life begins!"_

I admit she has a beautiful voice but does she really need to sing everything? And what did she mean when her life begins? I guess I'll find out on this little…journey. But something tells me I may have bitten off a little bit more then I can chew with this one.

* * *

**Review! So far with only two chapter i had 24 followers which is awesome but I love reading your guys feedback! And i still did keep the music festival in the story so it's not exactly like Tangled from every little detail...but anyway! Review!**


End file.
